


Truth or Dare and Homework

by randmrule



Series: Sitting in a Tree [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a study break takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare and Homework

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Possible sequel. You've been warned, so if underage kissing isn't your thing please back out now.

Riley and Maya are at the Matthews apartment on the couch in the living room doing the homework her dad, Corey, assigned. No one else was home. Both Corey and Topanga are on their weekly date night while Auggie had a play date with his “little girlfriend”. So they had the place to themselves. About halfway through the reading Maya looks over at Riley and being as bored as she is with homework suggests a game.  
“Hey Riles, how’s about we take a break from this boring reading and play a game?”  
“I don’t think so Hart. You’re not getting out of it doing the assignment and copying off me.”  
“Please? I promise we will continue after the short game. Please, please, please?”  
Riley rarely is able to deny Maya anything, especially when Maya uses her puppy dog eyes. With a rather audible sigh Riley sets down her book.  
“Fine one game and then back to work. Okay?”  
“Of course only one game. Again I promise.”  
“Okay so what do you want to play?”  
“How about cards?”  
“No. Try again.”  
“Yahtzee?”  
“No. That game takes too long and you cheat.”  
“I do not.”  
“You do though.”  
“Fine.”  
About that time a sly grin slowly shows on Maya’s face. Riley is suddenly very weary of what her best friend is going to suggest next. About a hundred different things float through Riley’s mind. She is most definitely not expecting the next game suggestion.  
“I know the perfect game.”  
“Out with it Hart.”  
The next three words have Riley nervous. They have never played it, but not for a lack of trying on Maya’s part. Every time it’s suggested, Riley quickly shuts it down for variety of reasons. Mostly she is afraid of what Maya would have her do.  
“Truth or Dare.”  
“Maya you know how I feel about that game. We know everything about each other, so truth would instantly be off the table. We’d have to choose dare and since we’re only thirteen there’s not much we could dare the other one.”  
“While valid points, I still wanna play.”  
“Is there any way I can change your mind?”  
“Nope.”  
“Fine. I get to go first.”  
“Okay.”  
“Truth or Dare?”  
“Didn’t you just say truth is off the table Riley?”  
“It kind of is. The rules of the game say I still have to ask.”  
“Fine. Dare.”  
“Hmmm, what to dare, what to dare? “  
A hilarious thought pops into her mind.  
“I dare you to hop on one foot and sing I’m a little teapot, and you have to do all the moves while hopping up and down.”  
Maya looks at her best friend with a smile somewhere between incredulous and exasperated.  
“No problem.”  
Maya gets up and does the song and dance nearly falling over a few times. The whole time Riley watches she is laughing. Maya finally sits down a little out of breath and fixes an evil smile on her face. Riley knew she was in trouble.  
“Since you just tried and failed to embarrass me I have the perfect revenge. So Ms. Matthews Truth or Dare?”  
Riley chews the inside of her cheek and answers:  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to kiss me.”  
“Kiss you?”  
“Yep.”  
“I can’t. You know I haven’t had my first kiss yet and I want it to be special with Lucas.”  
“I’m sorry is this game called Truth and maybe Dare if I want to? You have to and you know the consequences of not doing it.”  
“Remind me.”  
“I get to punch you as hard as I can and get all of your dessert for a month.”  
Riley instinctively massages her bicep remembering how hard Maya can punch.  
“Fine, but we will never tell anyone. Promise me!”  
“I promise Riley.”  
Riley tells Maya to close her eyes and to her relief she does. Somehow having Maya close her eyes makes it a little easier. That’s how she finds herself leaning forward puckering her lips. Their lips meet and both girls immediately felt a shift deep within in them. Suddenly this feels right. Like nothing before ever had. The kiss only lasts a few seconds and is chaste but when both pull away they’re both breathing heavy. They say nothing just staring into the others eyes. They sit like this for a minute then Riley is scooting closer to Maya. Maya looks at her like she knows it’s about to happen again. It does.  
They start this kiss much like the last one but after a second Maya’s tongue brushes across Riley’s lips asking for entrance. Riley hesitates momentarily before parting her lips granting permission. Soon both girls seek to deepen the kiss even further all thoughts of homework summarily forgotten.  
Maya leans back on the couch and Riley follows not wanting to break the kiss. They take small oxygen breaks to make sure they don’t die.  
Five minutes later, really to them it seems like seconds, they’re still kissing with Riley on top of Maya when the front door opens admitting Corey and Topanga.  
“WHAT THE HECK!?” Corey and Topanga shout at the same time.  
The girls quickly separated wide eyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if i should do more. This is my first GMW fic so be kind. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
